Cocky, But I Care About Him (Childish, But He Adores Her)
by Rosemarry13
Summary: Dina's journey to become a Fossil Fighter Champ 'I make wonderful friends along the way. There's my best friend who I adore like my own little brother. There's a new friend whose sassy but encouraging underneath. But there's this cocky white haired guy friend whose always find away to tick me off, "ooh... You're on!". Little did we know there's something begin to bloom between us'
1. Chapter 1

Well, I just finished Fossil Fighters Champion recently, and I've seen how Rupert and Dina would make a cute couple, but disappointed it doesn't in the game plot. I can understand that however, 'cause it will be disturbing if the plot's hinting romance with Rupert when you play as the boy, LOL. So that's the reason I rewrite the story but of course, change the plot a bit so it would be a RupertxDina.

**Note:**

+ "what the character saying"

+ _"what the character thought"_

+ This is mainly Dina's POV. I'll mention it if I put the other character POV in the future.

Alright! Enough rambling and let's go to the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fossil Fighter : Champion. If I do, Rupert would hug Dina at the end of the story and confessed that he likes her, dammit. (-,-)

* * *

My name is Dina, and I'm standing here on the edge of the mountain clearing because my best friend Todd ask me to catch our own vivosaur together today. *sigh* _"the scenery's just too good to pass" _. my thought just wandering about until someone shouted at me.

"Hey, Dina! How long are you going to stand around and stare at the scenery, huh?". I can feel a smile reaching my face just by hearing that dear and adorable voice, I turn my back, now facing the source of the voice and there standing my best friend, Todd, with an adorable smile of his despite the shout to me earlier. Then I started ran towards him. "Quit stalling and get over here, Dina!" I can clearly hear the excitement in his voice. "People said vivosaurs live on the mountain in this area. Man, I never thought I'd see one with my very own eyes! Now come on! We're not leaving until we get some wild vivosaurs of our very own!"

I let out a soft giggle because I never seen Todd this excited before. "Hehe, of course Todd. let's find them!"

"Race you to the top!" exclaimed Todd

"Fine! you're on!" and then we began running up the mountain with a big grin on our face. Really, it doesn't really matter for me if we couldn't find any vivosaur, because just spending time together with my best friend is what mattered the most to me. _"*giggle* I'm starting to think how childish we're. still playing race and all... but... come to think of it... we're just ten_**(a/n: **I don't know their real age, so let's just make them 10 y'o cute adorable kids, hehehe.**)**_, for pete's sake! and I don't even know who Pete is! Yep." _ giggling a bit and satisfied with my silly thought I looked up in time to see Todd stopped running, and I realize we're in a clearing with lush green forest beside us and I can see the edge of the mountain not far on the opposite side.

"...Hey! I don't see any vivosaurs anywhere! Somebody must have been lying to me!" . Sigh, trust Todd to be extremely excited a moment ago and whining a second later.

"*laugh* maybe that will teach you not to believe strangers easily next time. Geez... Todd, don't underestimate what our mama said every time we went out to play!" I mock-lectured Todd while wiggling my point finger in front of his face like how a parents would towards their kids. And I know he hates it.

Todd's face started to get flushed because I still wiggling my finger, just when he began to open his mouth to retort, we were startled because the bushes near the forest shook a little. Then Todd's panic mode : 'ON'. "Wh-what was that?! What's going on?!"

"Dunno..." I trailed while cautiously walked forward a bit so I can get a better look of what's behind the bushes. "OooOOohh! maybe it's a ghOOoooOSst! boo..." trying (and failing) to sound scary.

Todd sweat dropped. "... I think there's something behind there."

"I know.." just after I mumbled that (with a small cute pout a ten y'o girl posses 'cause I fail to scare Todd) a loud roar erupt from the bushes and a blue with sharp teeth vivosaur popped out of it and began charging at us.

"RRRrrrooOOAAaaaawwWRR!"

We both gasped. "Th-that's an... Allosaurus!" Todd managed to stutter before he broke to run and I followed soon after. "It's gonna eat us!"

"I think it's just want to hug us and sing 'I love you' like Barney did while twirling!" I shouted to Todd, still running. And trust me to find my wits on situations like this.

Todd tilted his head towards me with an incredulous look on his face and just then the wild vivosaur roared angrily at us.

"GGRrraaAAAARRRRrrrRRR!"

"eep!" we jumped a bit and started to run faster. "Yeah, Dina. Or it will hug us and chomp on both our heads instead! wwaaaAAAHHHH!" and after that the crazy allosaur roared again but is it just me or I catch a hint of satisfy and cockiness in it

"GroooaaAARRR!" . My right eye twitched _"why did I got a feeling that it understands what we're saying?"_

Soon we found ourselves cornered on the edge of the mountain. Just a glance at it and I knew it's either die after falling from this height, or die while waiting for help after falling, or die on the way to hospital after getting help after the fall. So of course the first thing I need to do is: DON'T fall.

"GRrrraaAAARRrr!" my head snapped back to the crazy Allosaurus, I can see it's slowly walked to us and looks like it's ready to jump us any moment. _"ugh...no! we're cornered! what should I do?! Oh God what should I do?!"_ I was distracted from my thought when I felt Todd tugged my left arm unconsciously, clearly terrified _"Todd... at least...I won't let Todd get hurt!" _ With that thought I moved and stretched my arms in front of him determined and in a protective gesture.

Todd's got more terrified, first because they're cornered by a no doubt hungry or just simply crazy allosaurus, and second because now his best friend is protecting him, meaning risking her life for him. Just a second later Todd heard a loud caw in the distance and looked at the direction where it come from. "EEEEK! A Pteranodon!"

"Wha-?" I snapped my head as well, and true, there's a Pteranodon flying towards us. _"And Pteranodon's a carnivore. Gahhh! Now we're dealing with two carnivore? Are you flippin' serious?!...! Wait! There's a person riding the Ptera! So that mean—!" _ Soon my thought confirmed because the man wearing cowboy outfit reach out his hand and shouted at us.

"Jump on! Both of ya!"

Still in our shocked state, we replied cleverly. " . . . Huh?". Yes, clever indeed.

But the man shouted again. "Get a move on, now!" Urging us to move from our frozen state

"B-but..." Todd's still froze in place and only managed to stutter that but I think quickly so I started to back a few step and began to dash toward the Ptera while grabbing Todd's arm and then I leap up towards the Ptera, the man who rode the Pteranodon grabbed my hand and pull us and helped us to sit on the back.

"Yeee-haw! Hold on, pards!" And with that we soared away from that place and the crazy allosaur.

* * *

Note:

+Dina's someone you can call witty here, and she's a bit childish of course. And she's kind of introvert 'cause she thought a LOT, and with Dina don't have any dialogue in the game plot's not helping at all. Well, in short, she's a kind and cheerful and somewhat sassy 10 year old kid.

+Dina, Rupert, Pauleen, and Todd are 10 y'o here.

+I don't wan't to rush RxD relationship, cause to me it'll just take out the fun. So don't expect Rupert confessing until the end of the story. But I'll throw hints as soon as Rupert appeared in the scene, which I predicted would be in chap 3. So, please be patient.

**Lastly: **Please forgive me if there's a lot of grammar mistake 'cause English's not my mother language.

This is my first story I wrote so** constructive critics **are welcomed with open arm.

so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Last chap:

"Yeee-haw! Hold on, pards!" And with that we soared away from that place and the crazy allosaur.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fossil Fighter Champions. Happy now? *sulking in a corner*

* * *

Just before it out of our earshot it roared again, out of anger or something else, I can't tell.

"Groooaarrr! RrraaAAAWWRR!" And then, for the second time today, my right eye twitched. Honestly I'm starting to get irritated _"Why did I get the feeling that the crazy Allosaur trying to say something like 'I'll get you soon! MuhaHAHAHA!'..." _And after that I was pulled from my train of bizarre thought. But hey, it's perfectly normal for kids to imagining things, yippy-yup! And I love muffins!

" . . . Whew! You folks all right?" Asked the man who saved us. Todd and me smiled and nod to him. I can't see his face clearly from the back but I can't shake the feeling that he seemed somewhat familiar.

After flying for a while we landed on another clearing far enough from the danger-zone earlier and there's when it struck us. Todd's the first to react when the man turned to face us.

" . . . OH MY GOSH!" said (more like screamed) Todd, and then he took a step closer "Y-you're... **Joe**!". The man only nodded and replied simply.

"Yep, that's me. Surprised you know my handle, kid." Replied Joe calmly despite earlier saying that he's surprised. And I began to think to myself again._"Hmm... I think all of the cool fighters are just cool like that. Yup. But... Aren't they act cool because they ARE cool? But, then again, what's the point saying they're acting cool when they are in fact already are cool? And importantly, I love muffins! But wait, it doesn't even have anything to do with that! Ugh... I'm beginning to confuse myself..."_ Still deep in thought, I'm silent the whole time while Todd did the talking.

"Of course I know you! You're the greatest Fossil Fighter in the whole world! Your Fossil Battle skills are legendary!" Todd paused for a moment, inhale... then screamed.

"You're **Joe Wildwest**!" dramatically like he just saw a ghost. Then Todd continued. "I can't believe I'm actually talking to you! This is amazing! ... I must sound like a real nerd, huh?!" Finished Todd. Silently I agreed about the later.

Just a second later the ground shook a little and all of us can hear the sound of something like a big vivosaur or just a fat person stomping toward us from the distance.

"Graaaawl!" Uh-oh... looks like it's the former.

"EEEEEK!" Todd screamed. All of us turned, facing the source of the loud roar.

I ignored Todd's scream and squinted my eyes in hope to see better of what meanie that mean enough to disturb our 'Kids and their Idol' moment. And just a second later, I see a blue blur running towards us. And my right eye twitched.

There, standing a few meters from us, in all of it's cool blue but annoying-at-the-moment glory, was the crazy Allosaurus. It gave us a look, no, it gave ME a look that, to me, said something along the line of 'see? I told ya!' –insert menacing evil grin here- . *twitch* _"Wha-?!...Just, what the heck?!"_

"That Allosaurus is madder than a sack full'a hornets. We can't let it leave the mountain all riled up like that, or folks'll be in a heap'a trouble. Ain't no other choice. We gotta subdue the critter in a Fossil Battle." And after that said, Joe turned to us. "How about it, small fry? Think you're up for it?" We were surprised and looked at each other for a second, exchanging confused glance, and back. "I'll even loan ya one'a my Dino Medals for the fight. So how 'bout it?"

My eyes shone at the mention of fighting with Dino Medals, clearly exited. But short after, Todd spoke to me.

"Ooooooooh! Oh, my stomach! It hurts real bad..." -insert painful (but I know it's fake) whine- "It must be that rotten banana I ate this morning. ...Yeah, that's it. Oooooooh..."

I just sweat dropped and gave Todd my really?-then-why-the-heck-did-you-ate-it-in-the-first-place? looks. But Todd continued.

"I really wanna fight, but I don't think I can. So you'll have to fight in my place, Dina!" Said Todd while giving me his usual Dina-I'm-scared-so-please-help-me! looks, and to top that he added one more convincing act that's so convincing you wouldn't know that he was faking it if you didn't knew him since babies like I am.

"Ooooooow! Oh, my stomach..." there, whining again while clutching his stomach, and oh my god did I see puppy-dog-eyes there?

I 'sigh'-ed and gave Todd my also usual alright-Todd-but-remember-you-owe-me-a-cup-of-muffin-after-this looks.

Then Todd gave me his okay-Dina-what-flavor-do-you-want-today? looks.

Then I gave Todd a Let's-see-...-I-want-chocolate-with-vanilla-cream-and-cinamon-sprinkle-on-top looks.

And then Todd gave me Got-it-but-what's-with-all-the-looks-and-how-the-heck-you-can-tell-the-difference? looks.

And then I gave Todd What-do-you-mean?-how'd-I-supposed-to-know? looks.

We both sweat-dropped and gave each other this-is-stupid-so-let's-stop looks. And after that I turn to Joe and said

"It seems like Todd's still fighting with something in his stomach mister Joe! So I'll gladly battle the Allosaur in his place." and finished it with a smile.

But Joe gave us a what-was-that-before? looks.

So Todd and I gave him don't-start looks. Now's Joe's turn to sweat-dropped, so he continued.

"...Huh. Well, fair enough. Guess I'll be lending you my Dino Medal instead. I got four of 'em, so just take whichever one strikes yer fancy." After that Joe showed me four different Dino Medals on his right palm and began explaining each elements and it's forte. There's an Aerosteon, Toba Titanosaur, Tsintaosaurus, and Dimetrodon Dino Medal. At first I was about to chose Dimetro 'cause it's skill but then I remember what my cousin, Dino, said to me a week ago about a certain Hot Spring in the middle of a snowy area and fossils that can be found there. And if my memory right I remember that Toba's, Tsintao's, and Dimetro's fossils was mentioned with several other fossils he managed to dug there. Beside he promised to take me to that hot spring after he got back from his journey with Hunter, one of my childhood friend beside Todd. So with that thought, I choose Aerosteon. Those three can wait until my cousin come back.

(**a/n:** and yes, you can find Toba, Tsintao, and Dimetro all three of 'em in Hot Spring Height. But I don't know where to find Aeros. So for the sake of the copletion of my Fossilary, allow me to choose Aeros)

"Grease my pants and call me slick! That's a fine choice there, small fry." Said Joe, but I got the feeling he'd said that no matter what DM I choose. _"Yeah, grease my pants but too bad I wore slack. Ooooh... whatever my muffin is waiting!" _

"Thankyou...!" I exclaimed happily, though it's because the thought of the yummy muffin's waiting. Joe smiled at my enthusiasm.

"Now remember, once ya throw that Dino Medal at the Allosaurus, yer vivosaur will be unleashed. The strength of a Fossil Fighter depends on how much of a bond they build with their vivosaurs. So make sure y'all trust each other, and try to have some fun. All right?"

"aye-aye-aye cap'n Joe!" I exclaimed with determination while holding tight the loaned DM. Joe smiled and patted my head lightly. After that I nod and throw the Dino Medal, and in a flash of light Aeros appeared on the battle field. Then I saw Aeros tilted it's head slightly at me, then our eyes met.

"C'mon! We can do it Aeros!" I cheered him while jumping and pump my fist in the air. Almost looks like it understand me, it turned to our favored-most-important-not-to-mention-invited guest (**NOT**) today, the Allosaur, and growled, warning it. I began the battle with Joe guided me along the way.

"Okay, Aeros, Wind Blast to Allosaur!" After that command Aeros roared towards the sky and then a blast of wind appear and charged immediately at the Allosaur. Allosaurus was knocked slightly but I can tell it has lost about ¾ of it's health point. Annoyed, it charged at Aeros and bite Aeros at it's neck base. My eyes widen, worried that Aeros might gotten badly injured, I hurriedly gave it another command.

"Oh no! Aeros! swat Allo's fangs from your neck and use Wind Blast immediately!" Aeros did just that, and because of the close distance Allosaurus was thrown back rather violently by the harsh wind and went back to its Dino Medal form.

"That Allosaurus finally calmed down and went back into his Dino Medal." Said Joe while looking at the Allosaur DM. Then he turned to me "Nice job, small fry! You did real good. I'm impressed you can use a dangerous situation like that to yer benefits."

"ehehe... Thankyou. To be honest, my main intention wasn't to beat Allosaur but it was to protect Aeros." I replied while smiled sheepishly and scratch my neck lightly, I did that whenever I'm nervous or embarrassed.

Joe smiled again. _"This guy's sure smile a lot..."_

"That meant ya learned one'a the purpose of Fossil Battle, small fry. Protect and take care of yer partner. Congrats!"

"You ran that Fossil Battle like a pro, Dina! You're awesome!" When I heard Todd said that I immediately snapped my head to him.

" –insert menacing grin here- Aren't you supposed to still clutching your stomach Todd...?" Todd paled and backed a few step. Apparently I managed to look scary for the first time today.

" ...h-huh? Hey, my stomach doesn't hurt anymore. See?" Todd managed to stutter that nervously. Then he continued. " Yeah, well, who cares about that now, am I right?" I narrowed my eyes in a gesture that saying 'yeah riiiight...'. But Todd only grin sheepishly. _"*sigh*what I'd do without you Todd?" _I thought while smiling, no matter what he's the closest person to a brother that I have since I'm a the only kid and all, and I know he's always there when I need him. Just after that thought Joe explained to us that the Allosaur was abandonned by it's previous trainer, that's why it's running wild like that. And how vivosaur need to be with a trusted partner. And how the Fighter Association sent him to round up the wild vivosaurs, Joe looked like just noticed something and he immediately spoke.

" Aw, shucks. Where are my manners? You know this already, but I'm Joe Wildwest, and I'm a Fossil Fighter."

"My name's Dina! Nice to meet you Joe, and thanks for the help!" I introduced my self and smiling happily.

"I'm Todd, and Dina is my best friend. We always cheer for you on TV, Joe! Our dream is to become a great Fossil Fighters just like you!" Todd exclaimed and pump his fist in the air.

Joe laughed, embarrassed a little because of what's Todd said. " Aw, shucks. You small fries are gonna make me blush. But y'all oughta aim a little higher. Don't try to be as good as me. ...Try to be BETTER!" Me and Todd nod after that.

"Well I s'pose I should think about seeing you two home, but I ain't quite done with my job yet. I've still got one more vivosaur that need rescuin', ya see? But y'all seem pretty capable, so I trust ya can make it home." After Joe finished what he said I remembered that I still have one of Joe's DM.

"Wait, here, Aeros DM that I borrowed earlier. Thankyou for lending it to me, Joe!" Joe seemed surprised.

"Aw, bacon! I durn near forgot that DM I loaned ya! Tell ya what, Dina. What say you keep it as my way of sayin' thanks for all the help?"

"What?! Really?!" Man it shocked the wits outta me! I still can't believe this, I turned to Todd silently asking him if this real.

"Aw, man! If only my stupid stomach hadn't started hurting..." Said Todd, hint of frustration in his tone. Then Joe spoke again.

"Listen up, small fries! If you love yer vivosaurs and share their passion for Fossil Battles, then y'all can accomplish anything!" Todd and I nod with determination on our eyes of what Joe said. Then he continued. "I look forward to the day ya both become proper Fossil Fighters. But for now I gotta mosey on down the trail." Joe walked forward before turning to us and waved us good bye "Adios!" And with that, he walk down the trail to continue his job.

Just after Joe out of our sight Todd spoke excitedly. "Wow! We just got advice from Joe Wildwest himself! No choice now, Dina! We have to become Fighters!"

"Yeah! You bet'cha!" I replied and nod enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I know you want it bad. But not as bad as me!" I can only smile at what Todd just said, I really love seeing Todd's this determined. Then he continued. "Next time I see Joe, I'm gonna be a full-fledged Fighter!"

"YEEAAAHH!" We exclaimed together, jump as high as we can and pump our fists in the air, doing our usual pose whenever we promised to achieve a goal together. And with that. We walk down the trail together. Already planning to help Todd catch a vivosaur.

"And don't forget my muffin, Todd!" I pouted to him, holding back my laugh 'cause I know Todd never forget whenever he promised me muffins.

"Heheh. Race you down there. Win and you got two."

My eyes widen, and without waiting for any second we broke to run. Laughing along the way.

* * *

**Rosemarry13: **Alright, chapter 2's up! I Hadn't wrote the 3rd chappie yet 'cause my brain felt like it drained. ugh. but I promise I'll update it before this week ends, since it's holiday and all. But I can bet'cha it would be soon 'cause I can't wait to see RupertxDina myself.

Well then dear reader, I hope you enjoyed reading the fic as much as I enjoyed messing with the game story.

**And please review.**

I could use some encouragement y'know**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

So... I went to Water Bom yesterday to swim with my best friends. I had a lot of fun, it's a Blast! But when I got home I was like 'ow, man, ow, my feet felt like it will come off any second now, ow! I can't feel my feet, ow, But why is it still hurt?!, ouch.' Not to mention I got cramps five times in the pool, really, I just can't get along with cold environment. And sorry for the rather late update, I was in front of my laptop intended to update the chap but I just blank-ed. It took me 5 minutes before the gears in my head start moving. Really, sleep-deprived can do a lot of things to you. Yep, I'm satisfied in spitting nonsense so let's get to the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fossil Fighters: Champions. But I do own this messed up story.

* * *

2 years later

We're in a helicopter, currently we're heading toward Unova region to find some rare fossil and visit while we're at it.

...

No, duh! We're heading to Caliosteo Isle so we can participate in the Caliosteo Cup because we've been waiting for this chance since that fateful day 2 years ago that still fresh in my mind. After I got Aeros from Joe, Todd and I went to the mountain more often to train my Aeros and looking for some wild vivosaurs to catch for Todd, and managed to catch one vivosaur for Todd several days after. I stopped reminiscing and pull back my thought back to the present.

Todd turned to me and began to spoke with obvious excitement latched in his voice. "I can't believe it's finally gonna happen, Dina! My heart is beating like a jackhammer! We're gonna be in Joe's very own tournament, the **Caliosteo Cup**! All the cool Fighters just call it the **Cup** for short."

"Oooh! Then let's call it Cup from now on!" I peeped excitedly.

"Yeah! I can feel that we already sound like a cool fighter!"

"Yup! I can imagine the cute rainbow polkadot prints on it..." I said dreamily.

"Yeah! I can imag-...wait, what?!"

"And how it perfectly holding that chocolate mint muffin with vanilla coat and candy sprinkle on top that I ate 2 days ago...*sigh dreamily*"

When I finished, I turn my head to see Todd gaped at me, baffled. "Seriously Dina... you.. ugh...how? just- just concentrate on the Cu- NO! I mean the CALIOSTEO CUP! Stop thinking about muffin for once!" Hearing Todd said that, I pout.

"Bu-but! it's been two days! TWO flippin' days since I ate muffin Todd! I was like, like, muffin-deprived!" Still pouting.

**Todd's POV**

"Oh, Dina... You will survive. Beside, what kind of illness is 'muffin-deprived' any way?!"

When I saw Dina's mouth open to throw a retort I quickly change the subject. "Hey! I bet Joe would be amazed to know we made it through the preliminaries and came all the way here!" I saw Dina freeze and give me a blank look. _"Uh-oh... Maybe she knew I was trying to change the subj-"_

"Yeah! I can't wait to see Joe too! I haven't thank him enough for giving me Aeros." Dina smiling happily after saying that. sigh, I'm glad that she recovered from that I-don't-know-if-it-even-existed muffin-syndrome. After that thought I looked up just in time to see the Caliosteo Isle came into view, getting clearer by the seconds.

"Hey! I can see Caliosteo Fossil Park! That's where the Cup's going to be!" I exclaimed excitedly, when I don't hear any response from Dina I turn my head to look at her, slouched like a puppy lost it's mother.

"Muffin . . ." Dina mumbled sadly.

I cringe. _"Oh no! Did I just said 'Cups'? *sigh* I hope they sell muffin somewhere over there. I can't bear to see my best friend like this"_

After a few minutes we finally arrived at Ribular Island Heliport.

"Land 'ho!" I heard Dina exclaimed childishly, I can feel a warm feeling and a smile making it's way to my face. Then I looked up to see her already standing near the edge of the helicopter's door while it descend carefully, looked like she can't wait to jump at any second.

And my body went frigid. I know that I'm somewhat of a coward but I'm more afraid if my best friend fall from the helicopter, so I grabed her hand and stand near the edge as well and hold on to something just in case. "*laugh* I believe this is not a ship last time I checked."

"hehe, it doesn't make any difference, we're landing!"

**Todd's POV –end-**

* * *

When we reached the land, we're greeted by the attendant. Then she explained shortly that Joe Wildwest was the founder of this park and all we have to know about the Fossil Park, and right on cue an announcement bell rang then followed by an announcement stating that the registration for the Caliosteo Cup will be ending soon.

"Eeeek! They're gonna end the registration! Come on! We have to get to that **Fighter Station** right now!" I can see clearly Todd's in a panic, and me too. But thankfully the kind attendant kindly pointed where the Fighter station is which is turned out to be right in front of our eyes, and we quickly make a dash for the Fighter Station after thanking her. But before we reach the fighter station, the kind attendant shouted at us.

"Wait, please! There's something very important I have to tell you!" Apparently Todd didn't heard her so I was the only one who turn back to the attendant.

"Ehehe... I'm sorry my friend's in such a rush." Smiling sheepishly. "What is it, ma'am?" I asked her politely with curious eyes. Then she began to spoke.

"To open the **Main Menu**, press the **X Button **or touch the icon in the bottom-right corner of the screen. To open the **Save/Option Menu**, simply press **START**. Now you should go register while there's still time." Said the attendant with a smile to finish it.

I stood there dumbfounded for a minute. _"What __**Main Menu**__?__What __**X Button**__?What 'bottom-right corner'? What screen? What __**Save/Option Menu**__? What 'press __**START**__'? __**WHAT WAS THAT?!**__"_

I manage a simple "Um, thankyou..." shrugged inwardly and ran toward the Fighter Station.

When I entered the Fighter Station I heard someone shout. "Heeeeeey! Over here, Dina!"

"Todd!" Smiling and ran toward him. After I reached him we walked to the receptionist counter together and greeted by the receptionist. And after a couple of name inquiry, confirming, and registrating. The receptionist told us to wait for someone that will show us Fighter Station's facilities, just a second later a young woman come out of a door, she saw us and greeted us warmly.

"Hey there! I'm Stella. I'm the Staff Leader here on Ribular Island." Then she approach us. "You guys just made it in time! But since you did, I'm going to start the tour in the most important place." That said, then we find ourself guided toward a room that she said is the **Cleaning Room**. I imagine it's a room full of brooms and buckets and disinfectant tubes, but it turned out I was wrong . There's so many hi-tech machine here, Stella explained the functions and how to use each machine in Cleaning Room. After that she teach us how to clean fossil rock. I cleaned Tricera(Head) fossil and revived it and she said I can keep it. After that she gestured us to the **Common Room**.

"The **Fossil Stadium** is through here." Stella said while gestured her hand to the Common Room.

Todd was grinning excitedly at the mention of the Fossil Stadium. "Fossil Stadium! Woooooo! I'm so excited I could puke!"

Both me and Stella sweat-dropped at the way Todd would express his enthusiasm so she spoke "Yes, let's try not to do that. Our floors are very clean. ...Anyway, please follow me." And with that we followed Stella enter the Common Room and get a lesson and battle simulation from a staff named Devon Strait _"Wait... Devon? Like, Devon-scope in Pokemon #3rd gen? *dreamy sigh* My heart's beating fast when he gave me the scope, oh Steven... God, I hate that Kecleon. And now I hate my self for leaving my game consoles at home, I wanna play pokemon!" _(**a/n**: yes, I'm crazy on pokemon, like, craaaaazzzyyyyy. I've played all of the gens except the #6th, the XYZ series. And I'm a girl. . . . right, that doesn't make any sense, just don't mind me *sigh*.)

"That's it for orientation, you two. You're now officially entered in the Caliosteo Cup. Your opponents will be automatically chosen by the computer. Also whenever you finish a Cup match, you'll be granted access to a new dig site. ... Oh wait. I almost forgot. I have your **Paleopagers **right here." After Stella gave us our Paleopagers she explained how to use it and after that an announcement rang stating that the opening ceremony will begin shortly in front of the Fighter Station. After the announcement end Stella bid us good bye for now and we walked out of the lobby to attend the opening ceremony.

There's a lot of murmurs in the gathering crowd outside the Fighters Station.

"Hey look! Something's flying this way!" I looked at the direction Todd pointing at. _"Wowie... a flying flat-screen LCD TV..."_

The flying TV stopped in the middle of the town, after that Joe popped out in the screen. "Welcome to caliosteo Fossil Park. . . The place where dreams are made! I'm the owner of this here park. The name's Joe Wildwest. You Fighters'll love it here. . . We got three island to explore. Now get ready for a surprise! 'Cause I want y'all to know that. . . The Cup champion will get my Park! You'll own 'er free and clear!" After that the crowd cheered like crazy because, heck, the three islands is the prize. Who wouldn't? "So let's get to battlin', folks. . . The Caliosteo Cup is now open!" With that last word the crowd cheered loudly and fireworks flying to the sky.

After that short opening display of opening fireworks the crowd began to disperse, Todd turned to me "Man, just seeing Joe's face on that awesome video display was so exciting!"

"Uh-huh." I manage a nod because I was busy with my thought at the moment. _"What a waste of fireworks... Who lit fireworks in the bright of day?!"_

"But seriously. The Cup's grand prize is the entire fossil park. My mind is completely blown here. This is huge, Dina! We have to find a way to win, no matter what!"

"Yep! let's do this!"

"YEEAAHH!" We exclaimed together, doing our usual pose.

"Hello, Todd. Hello, Dina. The Cup is finally under way."

"WHAT?!" We were shell shocked by Stella's voice and even shocked by what she said.

"Oh, hey, Stella!" Todd recovered first. Stella just looked at us weirdly, and then she spoke her thought

"Why aren't you two digging fossil rocks yet? You should have received a message on your Paleopagers by now."

After hearing that Todd and I looked at each other, then looked at our own Paleopager. True, there's a new message that reads 'The first dig site, **Treasure Lake**, is now open on Ribular Isand. Treasure Lake is ringed by thick woods, in the middle of which sits a lake. Fighters are urged to travel there and ready for round one of the cup.' –bleep-

"Eeeek! We're really gonna do this!" After Todd said that, something hit us, it's just too silent here! We looked around to find no one. "H-hey! Everyone's gone! We just got here and we're already behind!"

I just sweat-dropped. "Thanks for stating the obvious, Todd. Really helping..." Todd just smiled sheepishly at me.

Stella only smiled then pointed where the Treasure Lake for us.

"C'mon! Let's go before all the fossil rocks are gone!" After that Todd sped up trough the Treasure Lake entrance.

"You know, I'm actually shocked Joe would do something like that."

I turned to Stella after what she just said. "Well I'm shocked too, miss Stella! I can't believe Joe would throw fireworks for the opening display in the bright of day like that..." I replied to Stella, staring at her with confusion showed clearly from my large hazel eyes.

*sweat-drop* "I mean the Cup's grand prize, Dina. None of the staff knew he was putting up the park as a prize. Not even me." She looked a little sad for a moment but regained her composure short after "But I suppose you have bigger things to worry about, huh? Good luck with the cup, Dina." Then she turned and leave.

I'm heading to the Lake entrance, on the way I heard a boy said something to himself "I'm going to win. ...And then I'm going to do an awesome victory dance." I scowl at that. _"If I win, I will still love my muffin *pout*"_

"...Oh, no. He's gone already." _"huh?" _ after that I looked up to see a lady standing with her back facing me. Looks like I'm too engrossed in my thought of muffin-and-it's-passion I didn't realize I'm already in front of the Lake's entrance. The lady seemed to notice me then turned to me "Wait! You haven't received your **Fossil Sonar **yet, have you?" I shook only my head, too surprised at the lady's outburst. Then the lady continued. "Well, you're not going to find any fossil rocks without it!" After saying that the lady gave me a thing that I guess was the Fossil Sonar. "I tried to stop that boy who run a head of you, but he moved like his pants is on fire!"

*sweat-drop* "ehehe... You must be talking about Todd. I'm sorry miss, he tend to be like that when he's in a hurry." I apologized for Todd's stupidity and smiled sheepishly to the lady staff.

"Oh, he's your friend? Well, that's convenient! *now smiling* Let's go give him his sonar together shall we?"

"Sure" And with that we entered the Treasure Lake to find Todd.

The sight that greeted us are rather mixed. The scenery of Treasure Lake is something that I admit is worth to treasure, but with Todd running back and forth like his pants is on fire in front of us and saying "Stupid fossil rocks! Come on! Where are you?!" made the staff lady and I sweat-dropped.

"Wow, thanks for ruining the scenery Todd. It should've been beautiful and amazing but with you running like crazy now it looks amusing." I deadpanned. Todd seemed shocked for a moment before he turned to me. The staff lady spoke after me

"You won't find anything without a Fossil Sonar." She walked forward and handed Todd his sonar "...Here. This should make life easier." I have to stifle a giggle at the implied light sarcasm. "I tried to give it to you earlier, but you shoved past me and ran off. ...But that's OK. I know you're just excited about the Cup."

"Heh heh... Yeargh." Todd's face flushed at his stupidity and even more at his rather stupid answer.

Then the staff lady showed us how to use the sonar, but not before introduced her self to us, she said her name is Sally. After showing us how the sonar works and teaching us how to dig fossil rocks along the way, she bid us good bye after gave us some encouraging word.

"YEEES! With this sonar, I can dig and dig and never run out of fossils! Look out, planet! I'm gonna scoop up every last treasure you got!" I think it's just my imagination but I see Todd laugh like maniac after he said that.

*shiver* "Todd, you're scaring me..." Really, I'm scared. Todd only grin at me then took off to the deeper part of the lake.

* * *

A/N:

+I'M SO SORRY! This is the several times when my memory successfully fail me. Remember? I said 3rd chap will be RxD. But sorry I won't write it here. I'd like to but I think it's going to be too long. But the 4th chap is already halfway to made up for my mistake and I ensure you there will RxD hints there, and I think I'll post it tomorrow since it's already night in my time zone and my feet still hurts like hell, plus I'm an early-riser so can't up past 9pm. So yeah... it's time to call it a day.

+And dammit! When I checked at the new appeared Aerosteon on my fossilary it turned out that it can be found on Hot Spring Height too! But why in the world I've never come across any of the fossil part of it?! *sigh* I think it's just my luck.


	4. Chapter 4 : Enter Rupert

Hiya! Here's the 4th chap. And as I promised, I throw some RupertxDina hint in there. Hope you enjoy this.

**And I'd like to warn you this**:

**First**. My school graduation ceremony will be held this month and I'll be in college shortly, so I'm starting to go to school even if it's not frequently, to take care of some administration and other things.

**Second**. Tomorrow I'm going to play badminton with my friends and I'll ensure you I'll play until every muscle in my body's sore, so yeah, I won't update this story until the next 3-5 days.

**Disclaimer: **I'm tired. You know the drill.

* * *

With Todd gone I started to try to find fossil rocks myself. Using the sonar *wuung...* *beep!* _"Oh! Over there!" _I hurriedly run to where the marked area showed by the sonar and start to dig. When I finish dug up the fossil rock, a fighter just popped out of the hole I dug, scaring the wits outta me.

"Iiieee! What the heck do you think you're doing?! How in the name of great-muffin can you popped out from that hole?!" I asked (more like snapped at) the damned fighter, pointing the sharp edge of my pickax at the fighter's face. I can feel my face several shade paler than it's usual tone. _"He just popped out after I took the freakin' fossil rock from the hole! HOW IN THE MUFFIN IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"_

"Wh-why are you asking what I was doing? Can't you see that I just jumped off of the hole?" Replied the fighter, stuttering a bit, probably shocked at my outburst.

"I know that!" I snapped back and glared at him as scary as a twelve year old girl could be, still pointing my pickax shakily to his face.

(**a/n:** Originally the fighter is a female, but let's make it a male fighter this once 'cause I feel kinda bad pointing a pickax at a lady. And honestly, I was jumping (literally) on my seat the first time I encountered a fighter when I dug fossil rock. I was like, 'what the heck was that?!')

"W-whatever! I see that first! S-so if you want it, I won't l-let it go without a fight. ...And stop pointing that pickax at me!"

I just realized the pickax I pointed at him is getting closer to his face by the seconds so I put it out "Ehehe... Sowwie mwister!" He just gasp-ed and looked somewhat creeped out. _"Great, I bet now he think I was a psycho girl because of pointing a pickax at his head earlier and smiling like it was nothing after that" _*sigh* "Well? I won't let go of this fossil rock either! So I will knock you out, hmph!" With that I throw my Dino Medals, Aeros and Tricera appeared on the battle field.

*snicker* "You won't be able to say that after this." At first I was confused at what he said but after he threw his Dino Medal, now I get it.

It's a rank-2 Raja, and it's an earth-type.

My Aeros is a rank-1 air-type, and I'm in trouble.

"Ugh, still, don't expect me to back down!" The total-speed parameter that only appeared when in a battle-mode showing that my team's speed points is higher so I get the first move. "Tricera, Running Smash to Raja!" and with that command Tricera run up like flash to Raja and smash it with it's horn before Raja can evade Tricera's attack, 23 of Raja's health point was taken out. I only have 20 FP left so I ended my turn.

"Heh, see? You just barely scratch it. Now I'll show you what my Raja is capable of! Raja, use Raja Fang on Aeros!" after his command, Raja ran up to Aeros and bite it. More than half of Aeros' HP taken out.

I paled. _"Oh, sh- eep!_ _Language, careful. Oh, Muffin! Stupid, why I didn't see it earlier that Raja is a close-range attacker like Aeros?!"_ I looked up in time to see Aeros wincing in pain, I can't bear to see my partner getting hurt like that, and it's because of my mistake nonetheless. I felt tears start to gather on my eyes "Aeros, I'm sorry!" *sob* Aeros tilt it's head toward me and let out a small grunt that saying 'it's okay.' in it's own way. "Grrr... Tricera, I'm counting on you!" Tricera growl affirmatively "Again! Running Smash on Raja." Tricera smashed his head to Raja and return back to it's position. "Guys, turn position 10FP (2x turn) opposite clock-wise." I said calmly. The more serious the situation, the more calm I get. I've tried to be nervous and fidgeting like Todd usually do just for the sake of 'common sense', but it's just gave me a headache so I stopped trying.

My team's formation changed with Aeros now in the very back. My opponent gave a command for a Raja Fang again. Aeros just lost half amount of the HP it lost before _"It worked!" _I thought happily. But my opponent wasn't impressed "What?! How?!" he exclaimed obnoxiously.

*twitch* I'm starting to get irritated "Seesh, go read a battle manual or something like that for once will ya? To be a good student you have to read a lot. My mama said that herself."

"Don't lecture me, you brat." Replied the fighter, his face flushed, probably for being lectured by a kid.

"Hmph! whatever you say!" puffing my cheek at my opponent, I checked at Aeros' stat. It only have 3 health point left, I saw Aeros' body glowing faintly. _"Of course, Aeros' 'Parting Blow' ability." _ I looked up to met Aeros' eyes, I nod at it and it nodded back at me. Now facing my opponent, I looked at Raja in the eyes silently saying 'You are in trouble' . "Guys, turn 15 FP (3x turn) clock wise." The position changed with Aeros now in the very front row.

"Are you sure about this little girl? Don't you notice your Aeros only have that tiny-wee-bit 3 HP left? Tch, I should've go easy on you. Poor little thing..." He said smugly. But I only smile at him

"Speak for your self. Aeros! Wind Blast on Raja." Aeros growled loudly and send deadly blasts of wind that seemed to be amplified by Aeros' Parting Blow ability toward Raja.

"Tch-tch, haven't you read of type advanta-" *BAM!* and it happened. Raja was thrown like a shooting star across the field, turned back into Dino Medal and landed on the fighter's feet. He checked the last blow and shell shocked by it "Whaaatt?! How'd you manage to get a freaking 151 point hits on my Raja?!"

"Meh, don't tell me to read 'Type-Advantage' manual, mister. I finished that before I even got my first Dino Medal. And I've read 'Vivosaurs-Abilities' just the day after that. *sigh* Really, you should start to read a lot, it will make your life easier." I looked at the fighter when I don't receive any response. I think he's still shocked, so I continued "Well then, I win. So this fossil rock is mine! See ya fighter guy, and thanks for the battle! Bye!" And with that I ran to the deeper part of the lake and singing a long the way.

* * *

I was on my trip inside the Lake, singing merrily and walking (hopping a little) to the deeper part of the Lake.

"Twinkle twinkle little muffin, How I wonder where you are, up abo-Uuuft!" then it happen. I bumped on someone. When I looked up I saw the person wore a red coat-like clothes, and have –omg!- white hair, the person's back facing me. (**a/n:** dun-dun-dun-dun, c'mon, you know who's this. Starting with an 'R'and ended with a 'T'.)

I was about to apologize before the person turned and glared at me. "Watch where you're going, klutz. Are you a fighter?" He lowered his glare a notch now only narrowed his eyes at me.

Now I AM surprised at this girl-like boy's language I practically gaped at him, he's probably twelve just like me and he have no right to call me a klutz dammit! I'm very flexible I can touch my head with my toes while curling backward, hmph! *polite(fake)smile* "I apologize for being able to walk faster than you 'granny'. And yes, I'm a fossil fighter. Do you want me to aid you back to town?" I finished and smiling sickeningly sweet at him.

*twitch* "What. Did. You. Say?! Are you really a fighter?! You can't even walk right. You practically stomping down the walkway and singing that ridiculous song of muffin-something!" he snapped and –again- glared at me. I won't back down to someone like him either! So I gave him my own glare. Our face inching closer by the second, none of us willing to back down but we were too focused on glaring each other we don't even realize that.

"What. Do. You. Mean? How dare you disrespect muffin-the-greatest-of-all-things! It's the best thing in the, like, the whole world! And no, I'm so-absolutely-NOT 'stomping' the walkway. I walk with grace dammit!" I said that while flailing my hands in the air for emphasis. Okay, I think I'm a little exaggerating on the muffin part but who cares?! Ugh!

He scoffed at my statement "Hah! You. Are. A. Klutz." He said mockingly while pointing at me.

"Shut it 'granny'!"

"Klutz."

"Old hag!"

"Muffin-maniac."

"**Grrrrr...**" By now both of our forehead already touching and our nose dangerously close, but –again- none of us notice this because we're busy glaring each other down at the moment.

Two minutes have passed and we're still glaring at each other until someone who looked like a hiker passed by us, and throw a stupid comment "Aaahh... Young love..."

We jumped and snapped our head at him "**No! We are not!**" We screamed at the same time, then looked at each other. (**a/n**: the bold letter meant Rupert and Dina spoke at the same time)

"**What?!**"

"**!**"

"**Stop it!**"

"***gasp!***"

"**Grrr...**"

"**?!**"

"**Stop mimicking ME!**" after that we both gasped again and put (more like smacked) our own palm on our own mouth. I was terrified. _"Noooo! He's the one who's mimicking me!"_.

The (probably) hiker just sweat dropped at us "Eh, whatever love birds. Just get a room you two."

"**WE ARE NOT!**"

"And why'd we need to get a room?! I'll probably choke him if we do. *pout*" after I said that the hiker just snickered, and the (I don't know his name, so calling him names will do for now.) girly-boy's face getting redder by the seconds _"What?! Did I missed something? I don't get it!"_ I'm getting more confused by the seconds, not to mention I'm eager to get away from here as soon as possible because I can feel my 'awkward-radar' tingling.

"Gah! What the hell is wrong with you two?! I don't get it! I'm going. Humph!" and with that I stomped away from them, clearly annoyed at the idea wasting so much time on this nonsenses. (while in fact it's been merely 15 minutes)

* * *

**Rupert's POV**

"_G__r__rr... I should be the one asking! What the hell was wrong with that muffin-psycho girl?! How dare she call me names?! Didn't she knew I am Rupert the son of the famous FossilDig CEO?! Though I'm glad she didn't jump me like my fangirls would, but still! Ugh." _I was fuming for a moment there but caught myself and quickly regained my composure.

"Tch-tch-tch... Tough luck boy, even for a famous star like you." So apparently the annoying-fat-hiker still here.

My left eye twitched at that statement, I was about to snap at the older man beside me but quickly caught myself _" No-no-no. It would be bad for the company's name, especially Dad's reputation if I snap at any stranger. Calm down Rupert, calm down, calm..." _ It took all my self control to spoke calmly like I usually would. "I am sorry, Sir. But I have no interest in that girl, let alone pursuing a relationship at the moment. So your statement is uneeded and it is clearly did not suit this unusual situation at the moment."

"Hoho! But you know what? When you're a star you will be happiest with a person who's practically don't want anything to do with you. You know, it's something called 'opposite's attract'." Said the hiker, wiggling his eyebrows in the process.

*sweat-drop* _"Is this what they call 'the talk'? But I am sure father said he'll give me that 'the talk' when I reach seventeen. But now I am only ten, for heaven sake!" _ (**a/n: **No, Rupert's clueless about what 'the talk' is. He's just twelve, remember?) I felt that I was starting to get annoyed by the seconds, and I really don't want to lost my temper so I just said (while frowning slightly) "Um... I don't get the idea that you'll be happy if the person you want to be with don't even want anything to do with you in the first place. And I'm quite pressed in time, so if you'll excuse me..." with that said I started to walk away from the hiker, but before I even manage to take three steps the hiker spoke again

"Ohoho...! You're still a kid after all. But don't worry, you'll understand when you're older. She's pretty cute after all, admit it. Hohoho."

*twitch* I can feel a vein or two popped on my forehead _"Grrrrr... What the heck is wrong with this Santa-wannabe?! Shut it! Leave me alone!" _I really want to scream that at him, so before my last nerve snap I quickly excused myself "No, thanks, mister. Now please excuse me." and I quickly walk away from the hiker.

" *sigh* So much for taking a walk." I mutter quietly while walking back to the town, I have many things to take care of after all. _"But still, I've trained my self to control my emotions and keep my calm facade since I can remember. 'Because I am the face of the entire FossilDig Company' as my father put it. But, god! I just met that girl and I already lost it! What the hell?! ...Tch. God, she's really annoying! Grrrr..." _ And just a second latter I was pulled out of my train of thought by a familiar voice

"Sir Rupert, Are you alright?" I looked up to see my dad's right-hand person standing beside the Lake's entrance. "*chuckle* You are fuming the entire time you walked here, Sir."

"Thankyou kindly for your concern *polite(trained-to-perfection)smile*, I was kind of disturbed by the mass amount of bugs in there then I usually would see in a month I could barely enjoy my walk." I lied smoothly and quickly put my calm-mask back on.

"Of course, Sir Rupert. You can not be blamed, It is your first time visiting a place like this after all. I am here to inform you about your interview, but let's talk about that in a more proper place. And would you like me to accompany you on your stay in the Caliosteo Isle during the Cup?" Asked the older man as polite as always, and completely buying my lies earlier. You'll need to be a smooth liar and a convincing actor when the whole world watching every movement you did.

"Of course, let us find a cafe or something like that to discuss the schedule. And no, you can go back to the Company after my interview. I was informed that every island have a hotel that provided specifically for the Cup's participants so I will stay there. I truly appreciate your offer but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Alright, Sir. Then let us find a place to began our discussion." After the older man finished what he said I nod and followed him to where we would discuss my interview and my another schedules.

**Rupert's POV –end-**

* * *

I've been digging for about 30 minutes now and I've filled my fossil rock's bag so I'm heading back to the Cleaning room. When I entered the Cleaning Room I was greeted by Stella and a robot beside her that turned out named KL-33N that, indeed, are tasked to aid with 'clean'ing. It took about 5 minutes for Stella to explain to me the Robot's functions and the new VMM system. After she left the room, I began cleaning all of the fossil rocks I got.

"Alright, I'll clean this one first." I took a fossil rock and clean it, 90 seconds later I'm done cleaning and KL-33N diagnose the fossil I manage to clean.

"Analysis: **Aeros (Head)**! 92 points – BOOP! BEEP! This fossil is superior to your previously integrated **80**-point fossil—WHOOP! Commence integration!" KL-33N helped integrating Aeros (head) fossil.

After that I continued to clean the fossil rocks. It turned out to be like this: a 97 Thalasso (head), a 95 Aeros (body), a 95 Raja (head), an 88 Raja (body) (**a/n: **'cause I'm getting impatient and drill it several millisecond too long it cracked –insert hysteric scream here-), a 99 emerald, and two 100pts diamond. After I revived the fossil heads and integrated body parts I went to Fossil Guild to sell the gems. I repeat my action for about 4 hours straight it was already 2 p.m past 18 minutes. I managed to upgrade my sonar with the following sequence: screen 1st upgrade, bag 16-slot upgrade, screen 2nd upgrade, fossil filter 1st upgrade, fossil chip 1st upgrade.

(**a/n: **that's my strategy to get all the upgrade fast with shorter time compared to run back and forth with a sucky 8-slot bag and an extremely irritating small sonar screen. And it took me about 2 hours in my first play through to did the following upgrade above but trust me, it's worth it. You'll get useless-rocks less and carry fossil/gem rocks more at a time, meaning you can buy the last upgrade of the filter and chips faster. And gems are easiest to clean especially diamond, I don't even have to use drill and ALWAYS get 100pts, just don't hit the diamond part with it and you are good to go. Well, this is not a FAQ so let's get back to the story. But I hope it help even just a little.)

I was outside of the Fighter Station, standing while trying to catch my breath because I was too engrossed at what I'm doing I lost track of the time.

*grooowwllll...* "Eeep! what was that?!" I was startled I literally jumped on the spot.

"Hahahahaha! It's your stomach, Dina. You're 2 hours late for lunch." I snapped my head to see Todd trying to hold back his laughter while walking toward me from the Fighter Station's lobby. I just realized he's been siting on the lobby's sofa the whole time. " *sigh* You just practically went back and forth, like, 18 times, if I'm not mistaken. I was trying to ask you to get lunch but you just zoomed past me before I even get the chance to open my mouth!"

" *gasp!* R-really? *blush* Ehehe... I'm so sorry Todd. I was too excited at the fossils and gems I found I lost track of the time, hehehe" I smiled sheepishly at Todd, totally embarrassed at the stunt I just did.

"heheh, It's okay, Dina. I've known you since we're in diapers anyway. Once you set your mind on something, nothing will be able to stop you. So... I saw this muffin stand earlier near the Fossil Lawn entrance—"

*squeal* " Yay! I love you, Todd! You're the best bestfriend anyone could ever get!" I literally jumped and constrict Todd in my special-for-Todd-death-hug. Nah, I'm kidding, of course.

"D-Dina, You, are, chokk-ing...m-me..." Oops, apparently not. I quickly let go of him and tugged Todd's arms.

"Lead the way, Cap'n!" And with that said we ran to the muffin stand and eat muffins to our (or 'my') hearts content.

* * *

**A/n: **Alright! I'll leave it at this for now. I know it's kinda long, but I'm avoiding to put cliff-hangers here. 'cause, on one side I know it'll make the reader curious about what'll happen next, but on the other hand the suspense just killing me if the story won't be updated in a long time that I find chomping down my laptop screen is more appealing than waiting. I feel your pain, really. (-_-,). And I don't care if you're curious about this story or not, 'cause I wrote this the way I like it. So, please bear with me.

Right, It's already 8:54 p.m so I'll call it a day. *yawn*

**note**: this is a replacement story. I made a small change on their age, It's twelve but I forgot the story progress 2 years later so I gracefully (thick sarcasm implied here) wrote they're ten. Thankyou for ShadowPhoenix34 for pointing that out, and thankyou for the review. For me that's a sign that nothing's wrong with my story and it's okay to continue writing. Chap 5 is halfway done. It'll be uploaded soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, I'm spending my holiday and got kind of _carried away _a little that I've forgotten this. sorry. Not to mention I forgot my account password so I spent about a day to remember what it was. So to make it up I've working on chap 6 and it's halfway. So I'll be sure to post it tonight, I do have a life to live on you know ^^

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Fossil Fighter : Champions

summary: "Lead the way, Cap'n!" And with that said we run to the muffin stand and eat muffins to our (my) heart's content.

* * *

After I finished my lunch (If you could call 5 cups of muffin a lunch) I go on a walk for a while, Todd told me earlier he'll go back to Treasure Lake to dig more fossils. "I won't be beaten by you, Dina. You already went back and forth 19 times in about 5 hours, so I will go dig lots of fossil rocks until evening to catch up with you!" With that Todd stood up, bolting out of the stand and zooming to the Lake.

"_Well, I think I've had enough wandering around the town." _I look at my watch _"Oh, muffin... It's merely 3 p.m. Meaning it's about 2 more hours before the rooms for all the participants will be ready. Oh well... I'll just dig and clean some fossil rocks to kill the time. Besides, the match is tomorrow, won't hurt to prepare from now I guess." _ I made up my mind then start heading back to Treasure Lake, I just can't stand standing around and do nothing.

* * *

When I entered the Treasure Lake, just barely past the entrance, I saw a commotion on the Lake's clearing a just a few meters ahead of me.

"Ooh, he's so dreamy! All mysterious and smoldering and stuff..." I can't see the person who just said that but I can imagine the person is a girl, swooning with heart shaped eyes. *shiver*

"Well, crud. I didn't expect to see him in the Cup. This is going to make it harder to win, that's for sure." I heard a man said that. My curiosity picked up so I walk closer to check what's going on. _"What in the muffin is that? Hey, isn't that Todd?" _

Todd noticed me then he run toward me and exclaimed excitedly. "Hey, Dina. Did you hear? **Rupert** is entered in the Cup!"

I looked dumbfounded for a second "Uhh... Rupert...? Err... I believe I've heard the FossilDig CEO have a son named Rupert..." Not sure about my answer. I rarely watched business channel, only when it's my parent's turn to what I usually call 'conquered-the-TV's-remote-for-the-day', I'm only twelve! Besides, I still watch StrawberryShortcake. What d'ya expect? Don't you dare laugh. (**a/n**: Yes. Don't you DARE laugh!)

"That's right. THE Rupert!" I can see Todd struggling to keep his voice down "They're just about to start a TV interview with Rupert now." Todd ran back to the commotion after saying that, I followed soon after.

I was squeezed in the middle of the crowds, blame my small and short twelve year old body, I only managed to see the interviewer and the cameraman. The lady interviewer began to spoke,

"Good morning. I'm **Linda R. Porter**, reporting for Caliosteo TV. With the Caliosteo Cup under way, we have an exclusive interview with one of the Fighters. This undefeated child prodigy is on a stunning run of victories across multiple Fossil Fighting tournaments. He's also the heir to a multinational corporation that produces a wide range of goods for Fighters. It's the prince of FossilDig, Inc. and the talk of every Fighter in town! Ladies and gentlemen... Say hello to **Rupert**!" The reporter begin to walk after saying that, probably toward that Rupert person, so my eyes followed to where she move, when I saw the person she's stopped next to,

I gawked.

She lowered the mic she's been holding to ... a boy ... who wore red cloak-like clothes ... and have WHITE hair. My eyes widen the size of a saucer at the realization._ "HOLLY SH—EEP! What the flip is that grumpy, son of a muffin doing there?! No... no, you don't say! He's Rupert, the FossilDig CEO's son?! Are you flipping kidding me?!" _ The reporter just continued,

"Rupert, let's get right to it: Do you feel confident about winning the Caliosteo Cup?" After she said that she lowered the mic to Rupert.

"Oh yes, quite. There's little point in entering a competition if one does not expect to win." I was trying real-hard controlling my face muscle to not scowl or glare at his statement. _"Tch, cocky jerk."_

"Spoken like a true champion." -I roll my eyes here- "There is little doubt this young competitor has sipped oft from the cup victory. Were any Fighter to say as much, we might accuse them of hubris. But from Rupert, It is fact." After a pause -_"Tch, probably for dramatic effect."-_ the reporter lady continued. "Will this tittle come to him? Or will a new hero emerge to challenge the boy genius?" –_"Ooh... You bet, as a hero(or heroine in my case) or not, I'll be sure to chomp his head down. Hmph!"— _"One thing is clear: all eyes will be on the Caliosteo Cup!" She walked a step ahead but stopped herself and looked like she just remember something then she speak again "Oh, and we've been asked by the organizers to pass a message along to our viewers. Despite his fame, at the end of the day, Rupert is still a competitor entered in the Cup. Though you might be smitten by his roguish charm" -I have this deadpan-look, for the lack of any better reaction. _"What charm?"_- "Please do not mob him or try to steal locks of his hair." -_"Yeah, right. Muffin is waaaaay more interesting than his hair, who want to eat hair?! Wait, but I said I wanna chomp down his head earlier didn't I? ...Oh well."-_- "Any entrants found to be annoying Rupert in such manner may be subject to disqualification."

I can only blinked at the reporter's statement. _"Aww... Too bad... So I can't chomp down his head, can I?"_

"And that's all the time we've got. For Caliosteo TV, this is Linda R. Porter saying goodbye, and good fortune."And with that she shake hand with Rupert and turned, leaving the crowd. The crowd dispersed a minute later.

I was hiding behind Todd who's seem to be talking to me when I heard Rupert mumbled something. "...Idiocy." I blinked. I took a glance at him, and almost instantly I get annoyed, but... _"He seems to be bothered. Is it just me or I think he looked tired?"_ After that thought I look back at him and see him walking down the slope to the deeper part of the lake side. Not noticing us apparently, which I am glad of it _"Fyuh...". _A second later I noticed Todd still talking to me so I tune my hearing to him immediately.

"Ooooo! I'd like to chase after Rupert and see if he's really all that!"

"Now, now Todd, didn't the reporter just mentioned the 'don't annoy Rupert' rule just now? As much as I want to chomp down his big head I won't risk the tournament. Not that I haven't do it anyway." I mumbled the last part, Todd just looked confused.

"What was that? *gasp* Did you two knew each other?!"

"Wha-?! Ugh, no! Why would I want to know that jerk anyway." I turned my head to the side after saying that. It would be a hassle to explain to Todd about the whole incident with Rupert earlier. Letting go of the subject, Todd speak again,

"...Hey, yeah! They said not to annoy him, but they didn't say we couldn't challenge him to a battle!" Sigh, It may looked like Todd's the one who usually taking care of me, including buying me muffins. But in fact, I was, and still am the one who can't say no to him.

"Umm... Well, I guess that won't hurt. Let's give it a try!" I said while smiling to Todd, encouraging him.

"Sweet! I'm going for it! Wish me luck!" And with that Todd dash towards the direction Rupert went earlier.

" *sigh* I guess I'll just look for more fossil rocks until I'm catching up to him."

* * *

It's just merely been 5 minutes but I already saw Todd standing on the shallow water about 3 meters ahead of me with a white haired boy in front of him, Rupert no doubt.

"Hey! what say you and me have a good old-fashioned Fossil Battle?! You know that excited feeling you get when you meet a though Fighter? Well, I have it! You like Fossil Battle and you know that feeling. So let's have some fun!" I heard Todd said that from the distance, I looked at Rupert expression. Not a single muscle in his face moved.

After a second Rupert shake his head side to side wearing that 'dude-you-are-ridiculous' expression on his face _"And, oh my god, did I just saw him flip his hair?! *sweat-drop* I'm a girl and I don't even do that." _ Then he answered coldly, "Please go amuse yourself elsewhere. I don't have time to waste on the likes of you."

"_What?" _ I was stunned after heard Rupert said that to Todd, I don't even notice I've stopped walking. First, for me that's a harsh words to say to others. Second, No one said that kind of things to my bestfriend and get away with it. Before I have the chance to move my feet toward him to let him have a piece of my mind Rupert continued,

" 'Let's have fun'? 'Excited feeling'? Such disgusting treacle is enough to make my porridge come up! Frankly, I abhor having to associate with Fighters such as yourself. If you wish to face me in a Fossil Battle, you must win your way to my standing in the tournament. Of course, there's no chance of that happening. ...Now run along and take your sad vivosaurs with you." I was fuming on my spot by now, and I can see Todd's too. In fact, I've never seen him that angry before. Not even when I broke his favorite dinosaur toy when we're five. I was really going to snap at him but for some unknown reason his words echoed in my head and made me think. _"Grrr... That cocky jerk! I swear I'm going to snap at him anytime soon, and snap his neck while I'm at it. But... The way he said that... It's as if there's a hidden meaning in it... or TRIED TO HIDE something in it...? But, what...? Ugh, I guess my brain need more muffin to think any further about it." _I was so caught up in my thought that I still frozen on my spot.

Meanwhile...

"Wh-what?! How dare you! You don't have any idea how talented I am!" Todd then take a step forward "I think you're just chicken! Baaaawk bawk bawk!"

Rupert just shake his head and smirk at him "So you demand satisfaction, do you? Very well. If it will keep you from stalking me in the future... Once I show you what a true fossil battle is like, you can run home and tell Mommy all about it." My sense came back to me when Rupert said the 'show you what a true fossil battle is...' and before I know it, they throw their own Dino Medal(s) and begin the fight.

And Todd's lost.

"I lost." I heard Todd mumbled that, "I lost a LOT."

"Truly pathetic. Are you even paying attention to the **Elemental Type** of your vivosaurs?"

"...Elemental Type?" Todd just stood dumbfounded, apparently not understanding what Rupert just said.

"Oh, this is indeed sad." – I can't help to snicker quietly here. Seriously, I'm starting to think his way of speaking is funny—"To think that a Fighter who knows nothing about elemental types... Oh, very well. Pay attention! There are five elemental types: **Fire, Earth, Air, Water, **and **Neutral. **Every vivosaur has one such type. Excluding Neutrals, all type hold an advantage and weakness against other types..." And he continued to ramble on about type advantage and I barely listened him, not that I didn't already know about it. "...My Raja is an earth-type. So were you a clever Fighter, you would have targeted my water-type, Mapo, with your air-type Stego. Additionally, your Stego is a mid-range-class vivosaur. Mapo was at a range at which your vivosaur would have been more effective." By now I already walking to them. I was about to thank him for explaining that to Todd but his sharp-tongued-mouth can't seem to shut up and continued talking "Not that any of this matters. I still would have crushed you in the end." And with that, Rupert finished what he said. So is snapped my last nerve.

"You..." I'm growling by now. Todd's and Rupert's eyes widen and looked at me walking angrily toward them while glaring at Rupert. For some reason I don't know why their face're paler than before, but I couldn't care about that at the moment. "You cocky jerk, don't think I'll let you get away after saying that harsh words to my bestfriend...!" I said that (more like growled that) pointing my point-finger at Rupert, my left hand balled into a fist at my side unconsciously. Rupert seems surprised when he saw me.

"You again? What in the world are you doing here, you muffin-psycho-girl?!" Rupert said, looking like he's getting annoyed by the second. "I see... So he's your friend? You're probably as pathetic as him *smirk*" after his statement a vein or two popped on my forehead and my right eye twitched, that's the sign when I get extremely irritated and want to punch the cause at any seconds now.

" *twitch* I. Am. Not. Pathetic, and so is Todd! Fight me, I'll show you what pathetic is!" My hand's on it's way to reach my DM pocket, but before I touch my pocket Rupert speak,

"Oh, come now. What is this nonsense? Must I truly battle every slack-jawed yokel who slinks into view?" I gaped at what he just said. I can feel the veins throbbed on my head multiplied twice by now. Seeing my reaction Rupert smirked even wider now.

" *twitch* What did you call me just now?! I'm so absolutely not slack-jawed! What is yokel anyway?! AND I know I am thin but I. DO. NOT. 'SLINK', You old-hag-prick!" My body shook with anger by now.

What I didn't know is behind me Todd mouthed quietly to Rupert saying 'If I was you, I'll running for my life by now.' and Rupert gave him a look that saying 'I-don't-even-need-to-be-told'.

"Enough, I'll not spend one more second on this madness. I say good day, sir!" And with that he gave me his last smirk for the day and walk away from us quickly. *twitch* _"Did he just say 'sir'? Only 'sir'?! I know I don't act girly at all but I'm still a girl! He just insulted me! that prick, grrr..."_. I don't care if he mean it or not but I really feel insulted, so I shouted at him, by now he's already on the way up the slope to the lake clearing in front of the lake entrance,

" Careful on your way back, 'granny'!" He ignored me and keep walking but I saw his footstep faltered a little, probably holding back his anger, not satisfied I quickly added, "Try not to hurt your back!" After I said that he's still persistent on ignoring me but my sharp-analytical eyes didn't miss the moment he almost tripped but quickly regained himself, I smirked, "And don't trip!" Now, he's completely stopped on his track.

He tilted his head slightly to me and glared at me from under his bangs. His face almost as red as his clothes and is that a vein popped on his forehead? Muhahaha, now I'm satisfied so I smiled cutely(but I don't realize that) at him and wave him good bye. He just turned his head away and continued walking away from us.

But I missed the way his face gotten redder, and for a reason that I do not know.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" I heard Todd screamed behind me so I quickly turned to him. "I've lost plenty of times, but I've never been this angry about it!" After saying that Todd turned to me "That's it, Dina! We have to win our way through the Cup together! We have to take down that Rupert jerk, no matter what!" With that said we nodded at each other,

"YEEAAHHH!" We exclaimed together and did our usual pose. Determined to beat that Rupert-jerk.

'pipipipipipipipipipipipipi' our paleopagers rang so we checked it

'Incoming FMS message. **Round 1 **of the **Caliosteo Cup** will begin tomorrow at 9 o'clock in the morning. **Todd**'s opponent will be **Dina**.' we both gasped at this and looked at each other, then turned to the paleopager again 'Prepare yourselves before checking in at **Ribular Town**'s **Fossil Stadium**.' Right after the message ended Todd turn and speak to me,

"Wow. So you're my Round 1 opponent? Boo, Man. I was hopping to face you in the final." Todd turned away from me after saying that and shouting at nothing "Stupid computer!"

I can see Todd's depressed at the idea facing his bestfriend in the tournament, my heart also felt heavy, but I can't bear to see my bestfriend troubled like this so I walked to him and put my hands on his shoulder. Realizing what I mean, Todd turn his back to face me and give me a smile though it's half-hearted I can't blame him because it's hard for me too.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it, Dina. We'll have to fight as hard as we can. Until our Round 1 match is done, I'm going to think of you as an enemy!" When I heard Todd said that a hurt look escaped it's way onto my face. Noticing that Todd eyes widened and cupped my face in a soothing manner with his hand and quickly added "I mean as an opponent, Dina..." He put his hands back to his side and grin widely, "I'm going to Fossil Battle you hard! I mean, crazy hard!"

I can't help but smiling at his enthusiasm, "Of course. 'till the 1st round end." I nodded at him.

Todd nodded back "Until the 1st round end."

"Wait, let's make a bet. A competition won't be as fun without prize right?"

"Huh?" Todd contemplating for a second then agreed, "Okay, what's the prize?"

"If I win you buy me muffin!" I chirped at Todd.

" *chuckle* so typical... And if I win?"

" *smile* You still buy me muffin."

" *sweat-drop* . . . Hehehe, if I win I can have your muffins stock for the day!"

" *gasp* H-how'd you know about that?! NOOooooOOOOOoooo!"

"It's a DEAL, ahahaha!" and with that he dash out of the lake area, laughing (not evilly, mind you) along the way.

* * *

Now I am in my hotel-room that prepared for the Cup's participants only, The bellboy, or who I usually call 'bellboy-sir' (since mom once told me that it's impolite not to call someone whose older than you without attaching the _-sir_ or _-ma'am_) currently explaining the hotel-room facilities.

"And here's where your clothes will be. Over there is the kitchen, the knifes is in the highest cabinet so kids cannot reach it, but we provide them with scissors as substitute, and all of the kitchen wares handle and the stove's coating are heat-proof so it would be safe for you to use. Kids under the age of 12 will require parent's company during their stay here, just to be safe. You will find the foods raw, packed, or instant in the fridge. You can order foods if you wish but we will charge you the price of the foods you ordered since Joe only covered for rooms' base price. And the door beside your bed is the bathroom. Soaps, towel, and any general bathing items is inside. Yes, I think that wraps it all. Now, let me excuse my self. Have a good day." Before the bellboy turned he quickly added "And try not to mess the room so much." Smiling teasingly at me.

"Ummph! Of course. What do you think I am? A kid?" I retorted at him and pout.

"Err..." The bellboy just stared at me.

I blinked, and shortly an imaginary brick hit me in the head. I AM ONLY twelve. Nice, I'm digging my own grave in this argument aren't I? I blushed at my stupidity and fiddled my fingers, embarrassed at my stupid retort. "W-well, thankyou for the mini-tour, Bellboy-sir... Have a nice day too!" I said the last part while smiling happily at him, face still flushed a little.

The bellboy just ruffled my hair with a smile on his face, "Haha... I'm sorry, you remind me of my little sister at home. Now excuse me."

I waved at him and close the door. _" Whew! I'm beat! Wha-? I'ts 6 already? Hmm... Let's see, I'm going to take a shower first, then grab a loaf of bread and a glass of milk, and I'll just go to bed early after that." _ I nodded and begin to do as I planned.

* * *

**Note: **I apologize once again for any grammar mistake that cause you reader any inconvenience when reading the story because once again, English, is not my mother language. And like what my friends in school usually said about me, I'm pretty much a human dictionary. Meaning I can translate, I know the past-present-future tenses, but terrible at choosing them. So forgive me.

Bye for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, as promised. I finished chap 6. It pretty much didn't happen in the game story and some place and people here didn't exist in the game as well, but again, that's why this is called a fanfic.

**Disclaimer :** *Yawn* Don't own.

summary:

I waved at him then closed the door. _" Whew! I'm beat! Wha-? I'ts 6 already? Hmm... Let's see, I'm going to take a shower first, then grab a loaf of bread and a glass of milk, and I'll just go to bed early after that." _ I nodded and begin to do as I planned.

.

* * *

07:38 p.m

*rustle* *puff* *rustle* *rustle* "Waaaaahhhhh! Why I can't even get a wink of sleep?!" I shouted to myself. _"I've been running back and forth for about 5 hours straight today, Fossil Battling nine times in between, and get into a quiet long argument with old-hag-prick twice. I should be sleeping like a log by now but I didn't, WHY?!" _ I wail dramatically in my head (if that's even possible)

"Hmph!" I jumped (literally) out of my bed, change back to my usual attire and started to walk out of my room while muttering to myself. " *Sigh* I'll just go take a walk then... And ask for Todd's room number to the receptionist on the way..." By now I'm already outside, closing my hotel-room's door *slam* "... And buy some muffin while I'm at it..."

**Rupert's POV**

I was walking back toward my hotel-room from a short walk. By now I wore casual clothes consisted of a sleeveless red hoodie, white long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans and black shoes. Father just called me this evening and said that I should take a break and go for walk once in a while, but just yesterday he said that I should be on time on my schedules and only take a rest when needed. _"I don't get him sometime." _By now I have reached the Hotel Lobby.

" *sigh* Let's see..." I looked at my tab's screen that currently displaying my schedule for the day, "Hm, a meeting about sponsor management, start at 9 pm, 30 minutes approx. I will just change my attire to a more formal one then."

*ping* the lift opened, I walked in and press the floor number of my room. A few seconds later I arrived at my destination *wuuung...* *ping* I walked out of the lift and head to my room immediately.

Now I'm in front of my room's door, when I was about to slide my key card I heard sound coming from behind me.

*slam* "...And buy some muffin while I'm at it..."

I froze.

"_Wait . . .You must be kidding me..." _I don't even need to look back to know who's that, but I did anyway. And true, it's the muffin-psycho-girl, her back facing me. _" *sweat-drop* Someone up there must be really hate me or something... And seriously, is there anything else that she thinks about aside from muffin? It's just plain ridiculous!"_ I see her fumbling a bit with her key card, and that's when my mouth chose to speak without my permissions "Hello there, muffin-psycho."

Now's her turn to froze.

After a second she begin to turn toward the voice slowly, I mean slooooooooowwwwlllly like someone's about to see a ghost the first time in their life. When she facing me straight, she didn't speak or even make a sound, only stare at me with mouth agape.

When I see she is not going to speak or move anytime soon, I immediately take matters to my own hand, "What are you staring at? Too amazed to even speak? *smirk* "

And she blinked once. Twice. Thrice. _"Tch, I think I've made a mistake. There's no one here, she's probably going to jump me now like any fangirl would she's still a girl after all. Oh god ple—"_

"Old-hag-prick...?!" My left eye twitched _"She call me what?!" _ but she continued, "Are you really old-hag-prick? Oh my, hahaha, I must be hallucinating! Tch, I think I'm muffin-deprived again. Ugh. I should have bought some muffin for emergency needs like this!"

I sweat-dropped seeing her having conversation to herself.

"... muffin... *blablabla*... and lots of muffins...*blablabla*...Huh?" She stopped mumbling about muffin and stared me again.

I frown. "What now?"

She blinked. "Hmm... Yes, I'm imagining things... Must be because that old-hag annoying me to an extreme degree that now he keep popping up everywhere I go, *nod* so this is what it felt like to see a hallucination like what was said in movies..."

I can't help but snorted at this girl's ridiculous conclusion "Yeah, right."

She nodded again. "Ooh... Awesome!" squealing and jump a little. I can feel a small blush making it's way to my face after seeing her antics _"She... She looked so cute when she did that...Huh? Wha-?! Did I just think she's cu- NO! Nonono I don't, nope, I don't,no way, haha . . . Gah! Don't blush, ugh stop, I told you to stop you damned blush!" _I'm trying hard to conceal my blush at the moment but her smiling face that I saw when we're at Treasure Lake earlier choose this time to pop in my head and just making it worse. _"Ugh, s-stop! What's happening to me?!" _I panicked, not being able to control my face expression, let alone a trivial thing called a 'blush' is a first to me.

"Then...no one will scold me if I just punch you in the face like thi—" Before she can finish her sentence my hand shot up quickly and pinched her cheek,

"No! What the hell, I'm real. Can't you tell the difference?!" I almost shouted the first part but caught my self.

She just stare at me with that large clear hazel eyes, the warm yellow colored lamps light just make it looks like honey. And of course not, I didn't think her eyes looked like honey, they are sweet, nonono not her eyes, I mean the honey. (**a/n: **Looks like someone's in denial...) After that thought then I just noticed our pose. We're standing facing each other and my hand that was pinching her cheek before have loosen up without me knowing and just barely touching her cheek and looked like it was caressing it not pinching _"WHAT THE HELL?!" _ I was too shocked at my own realization that the thought of moving my hand away didn't even cross my mind, I can feel the heat on my face rising at a dangerous rate. (**a/n: **meanwhile, Dina's too busy to figure out if Rupert caught a fever or not to even care at their pose.)

"Are you alright? Your face really red! Are you having a fever?" She asked me, concern clearly showing in her eyes. _"Is she THAT dense?!"_. Then her right hand reach up and touch my forehead.

And that did it. I'm starting to feel dizzy because of the high amount of blood rising toward my head at a no-doubt-speedy rate , my vision got blurry and I have to lean at my door to prevent my body from collapsing. My face felt really hot, I attempted to hide it by covering my lower face with my hand, it's useless but I don't care.

"Iiieee! Y-you alright?! Please don't faint here!" By how her voice sounded I think she's surprised, I can't see clearly since my vision still blurry. "Is that your room?" She probably asking about the door behind me so I nodded.

After that she snatched the key card I've been holding in my right hand and slid open the door, "P-please don't faint yet! Just hang on a little longer..." Her voice got more concerned by the seconds. When the door opened she helped me get inside. _"Why would she concerned? I only got a terrible blushing symptom, if that even existed. . . Right, except I'm going to collapse if I don't find a bed soon. Tch, I guess an interview and four meetings in between is draining enough. And what just happened earlier really finished me off." _I stopped my train of thought when I feel the soft covered mattress, I quickly lay myself down on it.

I was surprised when I feel my shoes being taken off. I opened my eyes to see her taking off my shoes, I can feel the heat rising to my face again "W-w-what are you doing?!"

"I'm taking off your shoes, can't you see?" She dead panned "Mommy said it's inappropriate to sleep with shoes on." She finished taking off both of my shoes after that and put it near the door. She walked back near the bed "So... Do you want me to call a doctor? I bet the Fossil Station's Lounge have fever medications there, they do have beds to rest at after all. Wait here a minute..." She begin to walk toward the door but I quickly stopped her,

"No!" And she stopped, she turned to me with a questioning look on her face. "No. I don't need medicine... I'm just tired, my schedules pretty much loaded today. I just need rest..."

She looked unsure for a moment then agreed "Oookay... Just so you know if it gets worse the telephone is over there." She point her finger at the phone on the mini table beside the large curtained window. "And your key card is here, there, I put it on your bed-side table." She put the key card on the table "And if you maybe need my help, my room is... *sigh* *mumble*fate's really have a sick sense of humor*mumble*"—I sweat dropped at that – "...you know where, just across your room. Alright then, I'll be going now. Bye!" And with that she walked away to the door, but I stopped her again,

"Why did you...help me?"

She give me a 'your-question-is-stupid-isn't-that-obvious?' look. "Well, I can't leave you lying out-cold in front of your room, which just so happen to be in front of my room, can I? Beside my mom said it's always a good thing to help someone. Even if that person is annoying you to no end..." She mumbled the last part but I heard it,

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing! *smile* Alright! I'll be going now, I have to do some muffin-hunt anyway. Get well soon okay! Bye."

"Er, Th-thankyou."

"Don't mention it ~ " And with that she walked out and closed the door.

"..." I turned my head to look at the clock hanging at the top of the window _"It's almost half past eight... *sigh* I cannot possibly cancel the meeting, father would disappointed at me. I think I'll just take a short nap, I hope that would be enough. Come to think of it . . . I don't even know her name! Stupid." _I grab my tab on my bed-side table and set an alarm for 20 minutes, I put it back and drift off to sleep. Just before I drifted off completely, the thought of how I can talk easily to her without using the dull 'polite-accent' just crossed my mind _"I... I can talk casually to her with ease. I don't feel uncomfortable at all. I don't feel . . . afraid . . .. Why?"_ But before I have the chance to contemplate further about that I fell asleep.

**Rupert's POV –end-**

* * *

I was walking out of the lift, I kind of felt bad about granny-prick, uh, I mean Rupert. _"I guess being the FossilDig CEO's son isn't easy after all... 'Schedules'? That word sounds evil in my ears . . . *shiver* I always throw tantrums if I missed even a single part of my daily routine which is consist of eat muffin, play with Todd, eat muffin, cooking with/for my mom (but that's conditional in times like this), eat muffin, play with my vivosaurs, eat muffin, watch StrawberryShortcake, eat muffin, read books about vivosaur, and the last . . . eat muffin. No, I'll never let something as evil as 'schedule' to slip into my routine. Ugh."_ When I finished thinking to myself I realized I'm already outside the hotel and about 5 meters from the cafe that sold muffins, really, my body have that 'auto-pilot' thingy if it comes to muffins. _"Eh . . .? Since when I'm here?! *sigh* I'll make sure to stop by the receptionist when I'm back."_

It's pretty crowded inside, I make a beeline to the counter and ordered twelve cups of medium-sized muffins in two box for take-out. When I was about to walk away from the cashier I heard a (puffy . . . Okay, fat.) man in his late thirty beside me talking to the cashier.

"Really? Can't I pay with credit card? The VMM is miles away from here!" I sweat-dropped at what he just said, It's practically in the heliport area, only took three minutes from here. _"No wonder he's fa-, uh, puffy . . ." _ (**a/n:** I'm not sure if you can draw money from a VMM but the first thing that come to my head when I saw a VMM is an ATM. Or that jackpot box in a casino that have three-slots thingy, dunno what it's called. But we can get money from both of them right?)

"I'm sorry, sir. But we only accept payment in cash only."

"Aww... But I only ordered a cup of coffee, can't I just have my coffee and pay it later?"

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. Payment's up front, It's the cafe's policy. I'm afraid to cross that..."

"Oh my . . ."

"Umm... How much is the coffee costs, ma'am?" The man and the cashier lady both looked down at me surprised.

"Uh, it's 38.37G . . ." Replied the cashier lady, unsure if she really have to tell the little twelve year old girl in front of her.

I glanced at the menu board and skim through the list, doing calculation quickly in my head. _"Ah, found it!" _ It only take a mere 5 seconds. "Oh... I'd like to order a small-sized-cup hot chocolate. I'll pay for the coffee too, ma'am."

"N-no! You don't have to young lady, I'll just go to the VMM first and I'll go back here. Please, you don't have to!" The man panicked.

I smiled at the man. "It's alright, mister. My daddy always needed his coffee when he's up until late like this hour, and my mommy would be frowning by now when she knew I don't help when I can and she will wrinkles fast! And It's really alright with me, mister." I finished with a smile on my face.

"But. . . But I feel bad . . ."

"Nah, I don't mind, mister. Really." By now I already took out 70G from my pocket "So, how much it is, ma'am?"

"Just a moment, small-sized-cup of chocolate is 31.63G. It's . . . Oh, it's 70G, dear. Here, one med-size coffee and one small-size hot chocolate." She smiled to me and put the cups on the counter. I may not look like it but I really like math, love it even.

"Thankyou ~ ! Here's the money, ma'am." I have to reach up since the counter a little too high for me and gave her the money.

"Thankyou, little girl. Here's your cup, careful not to spill it okay."

"Ehehe, thankyou . . ."

Then the man turned to me. "Oh, I don't know how to express my gratitude. Let's sit for a while while we enjoy the drink, shall we?" I nodded with a small smile on my face to the man and we walked to a nearby seat and sit there.

.on the seat.

"So, young lady. Are you entered in the cup?"

"Um, my name is Dina, mister. Please just call me Dina, I'm a little uncomfortable being called 'young-lady'. And no, my grandma's the one who participate, I just coming along."

"Oh, I see! *nod* Okay, Dina, what a pretty name. I'm John! . . .Wait, aren't the cups rules only allowed 8 – 30 year old participants?" (**a/n**: I'm suck at made up name, I know.)

" *giggle* I'm kidding ! Yes, I'm in the cup! hehehe."

"Oh, ahahaha! Actually, I came to this island for a short meeting in a restaurant. I'm planning to have my coffee there but I only slept for three hours today and I really was going to fell asleep earlier. You are a life saver, hoho!"

I blushed at the compliment and lowered my head. "Ehehe . . . All I do is only buy you a cup of coffee, . It was nothing . . ."

"No no no . . . It's everything to me, I could lost my job if I really fell asleep there. Time is everything in business world, dear. *sigh* I wish could have a break and Fossil Battling a while with my sons at home . . ."

.time-skip.

It's been about 15 minutes, we talked about nothing and everything, by now we already finished our drink.

"Alright, it's already late. I'll be going back to my hotel-room now."

"Oh, of course! I'll have to go for the meeting shortly as well. Thankyou for the company, Dina."

"Yourwelcome! It's nice talking to you, . Good night!" I started to walk to the cafe entrance but stopped before I can take a second step.

"Wait! I have to thank you. Ah, how about this?" He pulled out a hexagonal-shaped rock out of his pocket (don't ask me how it fit in there). _"Hey. . . I've seen it somewhere! But where . . .?"_

"Uh . . . N-no, I can't take it. I think it's really valuable!"

"I rarely fossil battling so I have no use of this, it's going to be a waste if I keep it. Beside, you are in the tournament right? I believe it will be more useful to you then I am. Take it! This is my way of saying thanks." I was unsure for a moment but then I accept it, it's rude to refuse a thankyou gesture.

"Thankyou very much, sir . . . I'll be sure to put it in a good use!" I smiled and jump happily.

"Haha, it's nothing. I'll be on my way now, be careful on your way back okay? Oh, and good luck in the tournament! Good bye!"

"Thanks! Bye-bye!" I waved him good bye and the man out of the cafe after that, I took my time to slip the mysterious-but-familiar rock in one of my muffin bag then walk out of the cafe too.

* * *

I was on my way back to the hotel when I see a figure walking to my direction, when I'm close enough I finally recognized the person.

"Oy! What are you doing out here?! You're supposed to be sleeping like a log by now!" I talk-yelled at Rupert who's now wore his usual coat-like clothes, I put my hands on both of my waist and tapping my right foot repeatedly in an impatient manner.

" *sweat-drop* I could ask the same to you. What are you doing here?!" When I begin to open my mouth to answer, he speak again. "No, don't answer. I've had enough of hearing muffin this and that for the day." He said that while looking at the bags in my hand.

" *pout* Well? What's your excuse, granny-prick?!" I was a little annoyed for being cut off.

"Nothing, I just have a short meeting to attend." He replied flatly.

"Wha-? this late?!"

" *smirk* Hah, meeting in late hours is nothing new to me. As the FossilDig CEO's son I do have many responsibility like adult people you know, unlike this certain person that I know who only running around and munching on muffins all the time. . ."

" *nod* Ah, I see . . . And who is—" Then realization hit me. "Who the hell do you think you're calling only munch muffins all the time?! Hmph! No wonder your hair is white, 'granny'." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and puffed my cheek, refusing to back down on the matter.

Rupert narrowed his eyes at me. "Stop calling me that, you muffin-psycho. It's my real hair-color!"

"No! You just growing fast, 'grow old' fast in your case." I finished with a sickeningly sweet smile.

" *twitch* Shut up." And with that he walked away to wherever the hell the meeting place is.

" _*sigh* Seems like meetings is really popular with everyone these days. Maybe I should convince Todd to have one then, and we can discuss about what muffin we'll buy tomorrow, or what cartoon to watch in the evening, or what games we'll be playing tomorrow! . . .Yaaay! I can't wait!" _ Satisfied with my thought, I begin to run on my way back to the hotel feeling excited.

* * *

.

Aaand . . . Cut! that's it for now. *yawn* So sleepy. Thanks for reading!


End file.
